movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs (Episode 9)/Transcript
Transcript 'Sing Along Songs - I Love to Laugh' UK VHS (1991)'Sing Along Songs - I Love to Laugh' UK VHS (1991) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm-l6WH1boE (film begins) Nikki's Adventures in Sing Along Songs Episode 9 (Intro starts) (and begins) Johnny Bravo: Is everybody ready? PPGs: To sing along Edd: With Disney songs. Courage: A Disney sing along. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Now you at home can sing along with your favorite Disney song, We will play every note, So you can sing along. B1 and B2: Join right in and sing along. The Junkyard Gang: With your favorite Disney song. Eddy: Once you learn every word, You'll want to sing along. Conrad: But I don't know all the songs. Ed: You'll make sure you can't go wrong. The Stinkeroo-Barkson Kids: Sing along, One and all and follow the bouncing ball. Dexter: You'll find out before you're done, Music songs are for everyone. All: Join right in and sing along with Disney Sing-along Songs! Crash Bandicoot: Ha-ha! (BONG, Song ends) Coco Bandicoot: Ha-ha! Rocky: Let's meet our host friend, Ludwig. Andrina: He's our special guy, who likes to help. Katrina: Okay, What's our first song to sing? Ludwig: Hello guys. Today's our first song. I love to laugh. Rocky: I knew you bring that up, Cause I love laughing. Andrina: And so do I. Rocky: Well, Here it goes. 1 2 3 4. (song starts) I love to laugh Loud and long and clear I love to laugh It's getting worse ev'ry year The more I laugh, the more I fill with glee And the more the glee The more I'm a merrier me! It's embarrassing! The more I'm a merrier me! Katrina: Oh boy. This song sure sounds funny. Slappy: Some people laugh through their noses Sounding something like this, Mmhmhmhmm! Dreadful. Some people laugh through their teeth, goodness sakes Hissing and fizzing like snakes, tsstsstsstsstsstss Not at all attractive to my way of thinking! Skippy: Sure does, Aunt. Andrina: Some laugh too fast, hewhehehehe Some only blast, ha! Others, they twitter like birds, teeheeheeheeheeheeheeh Katrina: Sounds funny, you may say. Sandy: You know, you're as bad as he is. Bradley: Excuse me? Alec: Then there's the kind what can't make up their mind, mmhmhmhmhahahahehehehohohohehehahuh Andrew: Holy cats! That's so funny! Rocky: When things strike me as funny, I can't hide it inside And squeak, ha as the squeakelers do I've got to let go with a ho ho ho ho ho ho... And a ha ha ha... too! Harry: This sounds like a good amusing beat. Rocky and Andrina: We love to laugh Loud and long and clear We love to laugh So ev'rybody can hear The more you laugh The more you fill with glee And the more the glee The more we're a merrier we Earl: That's right. (Song ends) Stinky: Really funny. Dexter: Well, If you love to laugh, Then everybody's got a laughing place. Amy Fourpaws: Oh boy. Song of the South. Yumi: Then it's our next song to sing. Ami: Same with you, Yumi. (Song begins) Kaz: And here we go. Rocky: Boy am I in luck! I think about my laughin' place Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Ha-yuk, yuk! Andrina: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go ho ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know ho ho. Ed: Boy am I in luck! I think about my laughin' place Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Ha-yuk, yuk! Eddy: Everybody's got a laughing place, A laughing place to go ho ho, Take a frown, Turn it upside down and you'll find yours, I know ho ho. Edd: Oh boy. Tanya Mousekewitz: Sounds funny. Anais: Boy am I in luck! Darwin: I think about that laughin' place, Gumball: Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Ha-yuk, yuk! Fat Albert: Hey, hey, hey! Sing it with us! Plumbers: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Princesses: Take a frown, turn it upside-down Jimmy: And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! DK and his gang: Everybody! PPGs: Everybody's got a laughin' place, A laughin' place, to go ho-ho! Take a frown, turn it upside-down And you'll find yours I know ho-ho! Cow: Oh goody! Chicken: Cool. (Song ends) (and stops) Rocky: Whew. I better give the laughing a rest. Andrina: Yeah. Me too. Because pranks are coming on. (Canard poops) Katrina: Oh rats! Now what?! Elroy: Canard... Oh! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! Ed: Oh. Eddy: Hang on there, Hamlet. (Courage laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (PPGs laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Sandy laughs) (the vultures laugh) (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (Toby, Sis, and Tagalong laugh) (Babies laugh) (Rusty and Buttons laugh) (Gumball, Darwin and Anais laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Warners laugh) Abraham: Everyone, This is not time for jokes. (the kittens laugh) Jiminy: QUIET!! Angus: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) Stop it! (Tigger and Rabbit jumped) Tigger and Rabbit: Oops! Whoops! Rocky: Okay, We'll stop. Andrina: Sorry, guys. Just having a laugh, that's all. Pipsqueak: Now please. We got a son with a poopy nappy. Num-Nums: Hold a censored scene out, please. Narrator: Censored. (CENSORED) (Tick Tock Tick Tock) (the clock goes) Elroy: Okay. Mr. Squiggles: Now we can continue. Pipsqueak: All clean now? (Canard nods) David: Speaking of clean, The Washing Song is next. Shane: That's right. (Song starts) Marconi: How hard do you scrub? Brew: With some stuff you need? Musky: Do you get in the tub? Tony: And change into your swimsuits? Robert: Now, Just watch and learn. Step up to the tub 'Tain't no disgrace Just pull up your sleeves And get 'em in place Then scoop up the water And rub it on your face And go brrr, brrr, brrr Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Blossom: Pick up the soap Now don't try to bluff Work up a lather An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of water Ya snort and ya snuff And go brrr, brrr, brrr Eds: Cool. Dexter: Ya douse and douse Ya scrub and scrub Ya sputter and splash all over the tub Bubbles: This is fun. Dee Dee: You may be cold and wet when you're done But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun Taffy: Sure is fun. Arthur: So splash all ya like 'Tain't any trick As soon as you're through You'll feel mighty slick Brenda: So cool. Buttercup: Bunch of old nanny goats Ya make me sick, Goin' brrr, brrr, brrr! Gosh. Captain Caveman: I heard that! (We keep scrubbing) (together) Duckman: Next thing you'll know, You'll be tying your hairs up in pink ribbons and spraying yourself with that stuff called uh... Perfume. Ha. Ajax: Yup. No doubt about it. (We're all clean) Bernice: There. Buttercup: A bunch of water lilies that you've turn out to be. Bubbles: What?! Buttercup: I would like somebody make me wash, If they didn't wanna. Blossom: Pardon?! Courage: Okay, She asked for it. Bubbles: Let's do this. (We huddled) (and whispered a plan) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Blossom: We'll get her. (We whistled) (and walked over) (We stand around her) (and surround her) Flea Minkerick: Get her! Bernice Primate: Let's do it. (POUNCE) (GRAB) Buttercup: Hey, Let go! Bubbles: Not a chance. Juniper Lee: Let's get her to the tub! Get her to the tub! Blossom: Don't let her go! Buttercup: Let me loose you buffoons! Let me loose! Blossom: Not a hope! (We're almost to the tub) Bubbles: Put her in! (KICK) Phineas: Oof! Ferb: Hey! (Willy chatters) Wallace: Oh heck! Phineas McSkunkey: Get the soap! Smelly: Right away. (Willy go gets it) (and grabs it) (But slips out of his hands) (Gromit grabs it) (But it slips out of his hands) (Zim and Gir catch it) (But BUMP) Cornfed: Oops. (It falls on Henry's head) (BONK!) (It landed on the floor) (SPLAT) (Willy sneaks up to it and pounces it) (by grabbing it) (But it bounces off the wall and landed in his mouth) (SPLASH!) (Gromit facepalm) (and go to get it out) (Willy hiccups) Zim: Let's get it out. (We were scrubbing Buttercup) Gir: Good scrubbing. Wallace: Now scrub good and hard It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute As soon as he's dried Raccoons: Sure will. All: But it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go— (suddenly) Buttercup: Brrr, brrr, brrr (gurgles) (Willy hiccups more) (trying to get the soup from his mouth) (He holds his breath) (for a moment) (But hiccup the big hiccup ever) (POP!) (Willy coughed out the soap) (like magic) Anais: Ain't she sweet? Piloff: Smells like uh, Petunia. Thumbelina: She sure is cute. Gumball: And lovely too. Buttercup: You'll pay badly for this. Darwin: No, we won't. Elizabeth: Next song. All: Next song! Yay! Bubbles: What's the next song? Shet: Oo-de-lally. Blossom: It's my favorite song. (Song begins) Rupert: Robin Hood and Little John Walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Sapphire: Looks cool. Arthur: Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Never dreaming that a scheming Sheriff and his posse Was a-watching them and gathering around Rosie: Watch out. Daniel: Robin Hood and Little John Running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Raldo: Flee! Rocky: Now let's try it differently. Sing along and don't forget lines. Christopher and Angelina Walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Andrina: Yes, Sir. Katrina: Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Pierre: You don't say. Tally: What happens next? Andrina: Never dreaming that a scheming Dim and his Greasers Was a-watching them and gathering around Rocky: Yeow! Rocky and Andrina: Christopher and Angelina Running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Reader Rabbit: Aye, you said it. (Song ends) Katrina: Great song. Danny: Come on. Let's ThrowDown. Stanz: Right away. (Willy go gets it) (and grabs it) (But slips out of his hands) (Gromit grabs it) (But it slips out of his hands) (Zim and Gir catch it) (But BUMP) Cornfed: Oops. (It falls on Henry's head) (BONK!) (It landed on the floor) (SPLAT) (Willy sneaks up to it and pounces it) (by grabbing it) (But it bounces off the wall and landed in his mouth) (SPLASH!) (Gromit facepalm) (and go to get it out) (Willy hiccups) Zim: Let's get it out. (We were scrubbing Buttercup) Gir: Good scrubbing. Wallace: Now scrub good and hard It can't be denied That he'll look mighty cute As soon as he's dried Raccoons: Sure will. All: But it's good for the soul And it's good for the hide To go— (suddenly) Buttercup: Brrr, brrr, brrr (gurgles) (Willy hiccups more) (trying to get the soup from his mouth) (He holds his breath) (for a moment) (But hiccup the big hiccup ever) (POP!) (Willy coughed out the soap) (like magic) Anais: Ain't she sweet? Piloff: Smells like uh, Petunia. Thumbelina: She sure is cute. Gumball: And lovely too. Buttercup: You'll pay badly for this. Darwin: No, we won't. Elizabeth: Next song. All: Next song! Yay! Bubbles: What's the next song? Shet: Oo-de-lally. Blossom: It's my favorite song. (Song begins) Rupert: Robin Hood and Little John Walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Sapphire: Looks cool. Arthur: Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Never dreaming that a scheming Sheriff and his posse Was a-watching them and gathering around Rosie: Watch out. Daniel: Robin Hood and Little John Running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Raldo: Flee! Rocky: Now let's try it differently. Sing along and don't forget lines. Christopher and Angelina Walking through the forest Laughing back and forth At what the other one has to say Reminiscing this and that And having such a good time Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Andrina: Yes, Sir. Katrina: Never ever thinking there was danger in the water They were drinking, they just guzzled it down Pierre: You don't say. Tally: What happens next? Andrina: Never dreaming that a scheming Dim and his Greasers Was a-watching them and gathering around Rocky: Yeow! Rocky and Andrina: Christopher and Angelina Running through the forest Jumping fences, dodging trees And trying to get away Contemplating nothing But escape and finally making it Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, Oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Reader Rabbit: Aye, you said it. (Song ends) Katrina: Great song. Danny: Come on. Let's ThrowDown. Stanz: Right away. (Song starts) (and plays) Cuties: Funk what you heard; tell yo' granny that we 'bout to throwdown. (Awww YEAH!) Einstein: Ollie-Ollie-Oxen-free your body when we come to yo' town. (Awww YEAH!) The Fantasy Girls of USA: Jump up and touch the sky; fall 'till you hit the dance floor. (Awww YEAH!) Griffer: I promise if you give it all you got, every time they want more (yeah) more (yeah) more. (YEAH!) Woo! PPGs: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!)We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Maggie Lee and Gang: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) The Junkyard: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Pollyanna Family: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) The Bluecheese: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Eds: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Fredwin: Sing it! Waterson Kids: We throwdown! (We throwin' DOWN!) Kittens: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Graffiction: Clap, clap yo' hands. Tell yo mama the band throws down. Engineer Crew: Woo! From Atlanta to Japan, every land throwdown. (Awww YEAH!) Tiny Tunes: Jump up and touch the sky; fall 'til you hit the dance floor. (Awww YEAH!) Noah's Ark Gang: I promise if you give it all you got, every time they want more (yeah) more (yeah) more. (YEAH!) Chipmunks: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Chipettes: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Plumbers: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Princesses: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Weasels: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) DK and gang: We throwdown! (We throwin' down, hey!) Hamtaro Crew: We throwdown! Stephen Squirrelsky: Throwdown. Sandy Cheeks: Squirrel power! Tim: OOWEE! They got this thang bumpin' like fried bologna. I'm Tim Seed-son, and on these drums, I throw DOWN! Hector: That's better than throwin' UP! I'm Hector, and with my horn, I'll BLOW you away! Alexia: I'm Alexia. Kesha: And I'm Kesha. Alexia: I'm on the turntables. Kesha: And I make the key jam. Lupin II: I'm Lupin II, and I play bass. So I got that bottom fo' yo' bottom. Fat Albert: You know who I am. I'm FAT ALBERT! And with this here guitar, I'm the superstar. Polly: Hey, Hey! I'm Polly and I'm a Pisces! Isaac: Incorrect, sweetie. Juliet: Hi-yi-yi. Jessie: You've messed things up. Polly: ...Oh, heeheeheehee. Um, I play violin, and I think we're comin' to the end! BYE! (Song ends) (and stops) Marie and Priscillia: Best song ever! And stay with us, Polly. Reba: Si. Speckle: Oui. (Song starts) Twin Bunnies: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! Reba (Speckle): Three little pigs song. Rocky and Andrina: He can take no time to play, Time to play, Time to play, All he does is work all day. Tra-la-la-la-la. Katrina: No indeed. Kittens: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! Hello Kitty: Nobody! Dexter: You can play and laugh and fiddle, Don't think you can make me sore, We'll be safe and you'll be sorry, When the wolf comes through your door. Dear Daniel: Sure will. Plumbers: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! Foster's Gang: No-one! Yin: I'll punch him in the nose Yang: I'll tie him in a knot. Ellie: I'll kick him in the chin. Gabby: We'll put him in a spot. Grim: We'll slice his neck off! The Rodenteen Kids: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! Irwin: No-one! Tongueo: See? I told you what would happen when the big wolf came around, Only bricks and stones are wolf-proof, Now at last you're safe and sound. Rompo: See? Hamtaro Crew: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Tra-la-la-la-la! Doug: Nada. Patti: Not us. (Song ends) (and stops) Juliet: Wanna learn the biggest word of all now? Isaac: What is it? Juliet: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Jessie: What? Reba: Repeat it. (Song begins) Juliet: It's... Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocio Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! PPGs: Yay! Marie and Priscillia: Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay! HTF Characters: Yippee! Yahoo! Stephen Squirrelsky: Because I was afraid to speak when I was just a lad, my father gave me nose a tweak and told me I was bad But then one day, I learned a word that saved me achin' nose The biggest word you ever heard and this is how it goes: Sandy Cheeks: Yeehaw! All: Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay! LPS Characters: Whoopie! Penny Ling: He traveled all around the world and everywhere he went, he'd use his word and all would say "There goes a clever gent." Winter: When dukes of Maharaja pass the time of day with me I say me special word and then they ask me out to tea PPGs: Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay! HTF Fan Characters: Everyone! Tanya: You know, you can say it backwards, which is Dociousaliexpilisticfragicalirupes But that's going a bit too far, don't you think? Chunk: Same here. Josephine: So when the cat has got your tongue, there's no need for dismay Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say But better use it carefully or it could change your life Jimmy: For example... (Blue barks 'Yes?') Jimmy: One night I said it to me girl, And now me girl's my wife. Sheila: Yup. Jimmy: And a lovely thing she is, too. (giggles) (Magenta barks 'Oh') All: She's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Steve, Joe, and Kevin: Yeah! (Song ends) (and stops) Tigger: Now let's sing my favorite song. Pooh: Okay. Callie: I hope we can bounce it too. Priscilla: Let's do it. (song begins) Tigger: The wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one Deputy: Everybody! Jake Spidermonkey: The wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are marvelous chaps! They're loaded with vim and with vigor They love to leap in your laps! They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one Adam: This is fun! Ellie: Tiggers are cuddly fellas Olivia (HTF): Tiggers are awfully sweet! Zim: Ev'ryone el-us is jealous. Gir: That's why you'll repeat. Johnny Bravo: The wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one All: That's Tigger! Skeeter: Tiggers are cuddly fellas Tiggers are awfully sweet Gabby: Tiggers are awfully sweet! Louise: Everyone else is jealous. Wendell: That's why we repeat. Gnorm: Oh, the wonderful thing about Tiggers Is Tiggers are wonderful things! Their tops are made out of rubber Their bottoms are made out of springs! They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy Fun, fun, fun, fun, fun! But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one Tigger: I-I-I'm...the only one! Rrrrow! Natane: Good song! (Song ends) (and stops) Kirk: Want a little rock and roll now? Gregory: Sure would. Phineas: A 1 2 3 4. (song starts) Kirk: You show us everything you've got You keep on dancing and the room gets hot You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy Gregory: You say you wanna go for a spin The party's just begun, we'll let you in You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin' Phineas: Let's go! Nia: Now! Graffiction: I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day Gladys: Yay! Nia: You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while You're looking fancy, and I like your style You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy (song plays on) Yoses: You show us everything you've got Baby, baby, that's quite a lot And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy (they scat) Gladys: You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting (they nod) Graffiction: I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day (they scat) Gregory: You keep on shouting, you keep on shouting Graffiction: I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll all night and party every day I wanna rock and roll (they tap dance) (Song ends) (and stops) Walter Beakers: Come on, Let's quack about our Disney duck. Leonard: Yes. (Song begins) (and plays) Eds: Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck He’s my little pal Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck Daisy is his gal Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck In his sailor suit Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck Gee, I think he’s cute (song plays) Wonder Pets: I like the way he waddles And I like to hear him talk And when somebody makes him mad Quack, quack, quack, how he can squawk (Donald quacks and squawks) The Junkyard Gang: Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck Cocky as can be Quack, quack, quack, Donald Duck Here’s what he taught me When someone knocks you down Get right up again Show some pluck like Donald Duck Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack (Song ends) (and stops) Prince Max: Too short. Ruby: Not long enough. Kirby: Uh... Robbie: What? (A pink elephant appeared) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Tiff: A pink elephant. Tuff: Oh no. Mushmouth: G-guess that'll-that'll be our nuh-next song. Hubba, Hubba, Hubba. Punkin: Yes, same here. (Song starts, The elephants marched) (along) HTF Characters: Look out! Look out! Pink elephants on parade. Here they come! Hippety hoppety. Chipmunks and Chipettes: They're here and there! Pink Elephants everywhere! Train Crew: Look out! Look out! They're walking around the bed. On their head! Clippety cloppety. Jenny, Brad, and Tuck: Arrayed in braid. Pink elephants on parade! Andrea: What'll I do? What'll I do? What an unusual view! Fievel: Very unusual! Zack: I could stand the sight of worms And look at microscopic germs But technicolor pachyderms Is really too much for me! (laughs) (BONG) Lulu: I am not the type to faint When things are odd or things are quaint But seeing things you know that ain't Can certainly give you an awful fright! What a sight! Fluffers: Chase 'em away! Chase 'em away! I'm afraid need your aid Pink elephants on parade! (BOOM!, Song ends) (and stops) Bo-bobo: They're gone. Beauty: Yeah. It's stopped. Don Patch: Now what's our next song? Gaoh: Jolly Holiday. Angelina: What's a Jolly Holiday? Chris: You enjoy going places you want to see. (Song starts) (and plays) Christian: Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a mornin' in May I feel like I could fly Bunny Bunny: Now Christian, none of your larking about. Thomas: 'Ave you ever seen The grass so green? Or a bluer sky? Elizabeth: Could have. Fredwin: Why, it's a jolly day, guys. George: Mary makes your 'eart so light Sonic: You haven’t changed a bit, have you? Tails: When the day is gray and ordinary Mary makes the sun shine bright! Sally Acorn: Oh, honestly. Leo: Oh 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er The daffodils are smilin' at the dove Elvis: When Mary 'olds your 'and, you feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band Bluebell: You are lightheaded. Rusty: It's a jolly ‘oliday with Mary Buttons: No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Bartok: Oh, it's a jolly ‘oliday with Mary Kittens: No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Darnell: When the day is gray and ordinary Eilonwy Quollie: Mary makes the sun shine bright! Reginald: Oh 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er Sparky: The daffodils are smilin' at the dove X-5: Everyone! Eds and The Junkyard Gang: When Mary 'olds your 'and, you feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band It's a jolly ‘oliday with Mary No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Sugar: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Com Gentlemen like you are few Comquateater: A vanishing breed, that’s me. Sugar: Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Com Underneath your blood is blue! Julimoda: Common knowledge. Sugar: You'd never think of pressing your advantage Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed Periwinkle: True. Sugar: A lady needn't fear when you are near Your sweet gentility is crystal clear! Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Com A jolly, jolly holiday with you! (they stroll along) Dee Dee: Now, then, what would be nice We’ll start with raspberry ice And then some cakes and tea Eds: Order what you will There’ll be no bill It’s complimentary Sandy: Oh, you’re very kind. Taffy: Oh boy. Can't wait for food to be served. Hamtaro: Anything for you fellas. Brenda: Yes. And drinks to have too. Rocky Squirrel: Right you are! It's true that Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winning And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your 'eart spinning Phoebe's delightful, Maude is disarming Bullwinkle: Yup. Bullwinkle: Janice, Felicia, Lydia - Rocky Squirrel: Charming Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet Stephanie's smashing, Priscilla a treat PPGs: Veronica, Millicent, Agnes, and Jane Rocky Squirrel: Convival company, time and again Doris and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts I'll agree are three jolly good sports But cream of the crop, tip of the top Bullwinkle: Yup. (We tap dance) (and scat) Eds: It's Mary Poppins, and there we stop! Sam the Lion: And about time too. All: When Mary 'olds your 'and, you feel so grand Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band It's a jolly ‘oliday with Mary No wonder that it's Mary that we love! No wonder that it's Mary that we love! No wonder that it's Mary that we love! Mat the Mouse: Yeah. (Song ends) (and stops) Alice: Well, Guess that's all the songs to sing today. Henry: Yes. Sure has. Chicken: Is that all already? Cow: I hope there's more. Priscilla: Um... I think we need to get two cribs for this. Owen: Whatever for? Aaron: Wait. Back up. You're saying you're... (Priscilla nods) Pecky: Pregnant? Vilburt: Again? (Priscilla nods) Chris: You'll give birth to twins? Priscilla: Yes. Eddie: So cool. Owen: A dream came true. William: At last. All: She's Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious! Angelina: There. (Credit plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: See you around for more sing along songs. Sandy: Yeah. Best songs we can sing. Because I do wish Nikki Rabbit would join us for more spoof traveling too. Stephen Squirrelsky: Honey, Please. She's just an animal form of Nikkdisneylover8390. That's all. Sandy: Okay. Sorry. I only wish, darling. (WINK) (WAVE) (Jimmy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels